The present invention relates to a roof rack for motor vehicles having two roof strips extending along the roof and a respective support strip on each roof strip including the support strip from one roof strip or each roof strip being extendable to the other roof strip. Each support strip is swingable around a vertical axis from a first position in which it extends at least approximately parallel to the respective roof strip and along the respective side edge of the roof, into a second position, in which the support strip extends transversely over the roof to the other roof strip. The support strip can be locked in either selected position.
Federal Republic of Germany 36 41 745 C2 describes a roof rack in the form of rails which extend parallel to each other along the longitudinal direction of the roof of a passenger car. Each rail consists of at least one longitudinal spar and the rail is firmly attached to the roof at least two points by feet on the rail. The longitudinal spars of each rail are swingable with the foot points in bearings around a vertical axis and the spars can be engaged and locked in detent points of the opposite rails which are associated with the foot points.
A similar arrangement for a vehicle body is shown in Federal Republic of Germany 38 14 799 C2. It includes a roof rack which consists of two spars which extend at least approximately parallel to each other and substantially in the direction of travel. The rails are formed by the spars and by individual support bars which are arranged between the spars. The support bars can be removed from their position of use when the roof rack is not in use. The spars have chambers to receive the support bars when they are not required.
In both of the above cases, when the support bars are removed from their intended positions of operation in which they extend transversely over the roof of the vehicle, they can be carried along without taking up space inside the vehicle.